


Nothing

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Bokor, Creature Fic, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Mystical Creatures, Romance, Voodoo, bokor Harry Potter, caplata Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: There's nothing that Harry Potter won't do for Hermione Granger. When she's forced to accept the powers of a Caplata, an evil witch who practices black Voodoo magic, he volunteers to be her partner forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Fluff Galore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics 'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you babe' from the song, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

**NOTHING**

By: tweety-src-clt9

"Mr. Potter, please sit," Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt pointed to the empty seat.

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

He woke up this morning feeling really bad. He wasn't sick but somehow, he knew that he would be facing a big problem. His gut told him that. Well, more like his magic felt a pull that made him feel really uncomfortable.

Whatever it was, he was ready to find out.

"What is it, Minister?" he decided to cut to the chase.

"Something happened to Ms. Granger – "

"What?!" he exclaimed. This could not be happening!

"She was sent on a research expedition for the Department of Mysteries, right?"

"Yes, but she's supposed to come back from the Congo tomorrow!" he just couldn't accept that something had happened to his beloved. Hell! She didn't even know that he was in love with her yet – and now this!

"She's missing, Mr. Potter… They tried to find her but she's presumed to be dead," the minister said with a grave voice.

"No! No! I refuse to believe that she's dead! No!" Harry vehemently denied as he stood from his seat.

"Harry, I know it's hard – "

"I have a tracking device that monitors Hermione, sir. So, I _know_ she's still alive – "

"Harry – "

"Look! See! The light is still glowing," Harry removed the Lady Potter tracking crystal around his neck. Indeed, the crystal was still glowing brightly. It was a family heirloom handed by the lords to anyone they wish to monitor closely. Usually, it was given to the ladies of the house, hence the moniker, _Mi Corazon._ It was known as the heart of the House of Potter.

"Is that – are you and Ms. Granger – " the minister was gobsmacked as he pointed to the crystal, then to Harry and back again.

"I'm in love with her, sir. She doesn't know it yet but I intend to tell her. The heart never fails. She is still alive. I can feel it… I just know she's out there somewhere," his voice was filled with conviction. He just couldn't allow himself to lose his _Corazon._

"Alright. I am granting you an indefinite leave, Harry. You go and find your heart and bring her back," the minister nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, sir," after giving the minister a respectful nod, Harry ran back to his office so he could make the necessary arrangements.

He had to find Hermione. He had to find his heart. He had to make sure she was safe and alive.

oOOOOOo

It had been two weeks. He had been in the Congo for two weeks and it seemed that Hermione was under some sort of advanced protective charm that he just couldn't seem to break. This just wouldn't do. He needed reinforcements.

"Ronald Weasley," Harry said to his mirror.

"Hey, mate! You found Hermione yet?" Ron asked.

"She's here, Ron. I just can't seem to overpower the enchantment," he sighed.

"Gin! Stop snogging Luna and Neville and get your arse in here!" Ron called out.

"Too much info, Ron," Harry snorted.

"You know those three… Anyway, oh great! They're here. Let me just set it up," Ron moved around until Harry could see all of his four friends on the screen.

"I need all of your help. Please come to Congo and help me to overpower the enchantment. Once it's broken, I can track her," Harry explained.

"We'll be there, mate," Ron readily agreed.

"We'll grab a portkey right now," Neville stood from his seat and vanished from the screen.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll find Hermione," Luna said reassuringly.

"Yeah and when she's safe back here, you can shag her rotten after all these years," Ginny tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm afraid to call you my sister sometimes," Ron said in disgust.

"What? I'm just being realistic," Ginny huffed.

"Call me once you're ready to come here, guys. I'll be waiting here," Harry broke the burgeoning argument between the youngest Weasleys.

When the call ended, Harry sighed as he looked at the crystal in his hand. It was still glowing brightly. Its light had never wavered. While that fact gave him hope, every day he spent away from Hermione made his heart break.

He was very worried about her that he feared for his sanity. He couldn't think of anything else but her. He had trouble sleeping. He had trouble eating. His every thought was consumed by her. The only thing keeping him grounded was the drive to find her. He had to save Hermione. He just had to.

He would die trying just to make sure that she would return home safely.

He would climb any mountain, search every valley, and cross every river if he had to. He would bloody check every nook and cranny in Congo just to find Hermione Granger.

oOOOOOo

"Are you ready guys?" Harry asked his friends. He was standing in the middle of a circle, his friends surrounding him, and he was holding the crystal in front of them.

"Ready," they chorused.

Harry nodded solemnly and they all pointed their wands to the glowing crystal.

" _Revelio Corazon,"_ they all said with determination.

It seemed that minutes had passed and nothing was happening. All five of them were exerting their magic, their foreheads laced with sweat, they were starting to get tired but they pushed through. All of them were determined to find Hermione.

They were about to lose hope when Harry started to see a vision of a dark cave. There was a woman with curly brown locks. When the woman turned around, Harry was shocked. It was Hermione but she looked aged. It's like she was cursed – or turned into a creature.

"Guys, I know where she is," he announced and his friends immediately lowered their wands.

"Great! Then we can go to Hermione – " Ginny started to say but he immediately interrupted her.

"No! You guys stay here. I'll go alone," he insisted.

"But mate it could be dangerous!" Ron countered.

"Yeah, Harry. You might need backup," Neville supported Ron.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he reassured them.

Luna gave him a penetrating stare and he started to feel nervous. Luna had always seen things that others did not. He was worried that she might see through him – and his vision.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," Luna said solemnly and he nodded in acknowledgment.

He waved his friends goodbye as he focused on the vision. Focusing his magic and the connection of _Corazon_ to Hermione, he disapparated.

oOOOOOo

"Hermione… I know you're in here," Harry called out in the darkness. It felt cold and there was a deafening silence but he remained strong.

Suddenly, he heard a very quick movement and then there was a burning flame. The fire provided a source of light around the cave.

And then he saw her…

His _Corazon._

Hermione was standing in front of him.

The only difference was the fact that she didn't look like his beautiful, sweet, and innocent Hermione.

To put it mildly, she looked like a hag – a very scary and vile woman. She had wrinkly skin, her eyes were now an eerie shade of red, her teeth looked vicious, and the only thing that remained to be the same was her wild curly hair.

"Hermione, it's me… Harry," he tried again.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" She hissed as she turned her face away. Before she could turn away, he moved closer. He held her arm and tilted her chin to face him.

Up close, she was even uglier and it almost made him feel scared. Instead of backing away, he strengthened his resolve. He didn't see the red eyes, the wrinkly skin, and the sharp teeth.

All he could see was Hermione.

Hermione Granger his best friend. The woman who stood by him. The woman he wanted to marry.

His _Corazon._

"What happened to you?" he asked gently. His thumb lovingly wiped the tears flowing down her eyes.

"I was tricked by a dying _caplata,_ " she confessed.

"Sorry, what?" he was confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and he chuckled. It was weird to see a signature Granger eye roll in a scary red color but the delivery was very much the same.

"A _caplata_ is a female _bokor,_ people who practice black magic. Voodoo," she explained.

"Er, right… So, how did you end up like – like this," he gestured to her body. He didn't want to offend her by calling her ugly or something equally horrible.

"A _caplata_ can't die without passing her powers. I was doing my research on ritual magics. It was late at night and I was strolling along the forest looking for a specific herb as a potions ingredient. Anyway, there was this sickly woman who tripped on the ground. I helped her up. And then, when I held her hand, she gave me this evil smirk and she started glowing. After a few seconds, her glow dissipated and it transferred to me. Before she died, she had this sinister grin as she said, 'long live the new _caplata.'"_

"Okay… so what happened next?"

"At first everything was normal. Nothing's changed except for the new knowledge about voodoo magic in my head. So I started researching and I – " she started sobbing again so he hugged her to his chest.

"Oh, love. It's alright, I'm here," he whispered reassuringly.

"I was trapped. It was all a trick. The _caplata_ wanted to pass her powers to a young and powerful person so she picked me for a reason… And I – I have to stay here. I can't go back! I'm evil now," she cried.

"Then I'll stay here. With you," he said with determination.

"No, Harry! You mustn't! You have a life to live and I – "

"I love you, Hermione. I'm in love with you! I don't care if you look like shit and if you're an evil hag or – "

"A _caplata_ makes zombies and practices black magic. I can also steal a person's soul and enforce them into slavery," she threatened.

"So? I've followed you all over Hogwarts. What's the difference with being your slave?" he shrugged.

"Don't be stupid! You can't stay here! You have an entire future ahead of you!" she glared at him.

"Make me!" he challenged.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry… please… just go," her red eyes were begging him to understand.

"By telling me to go, you're hurting me," he countered.

"Harry, please…"

"Go ahead. Suck my soul and I'll be your slave. I won't leave you," he remained firm.

Suddenly, Hermione made a growling sound and Harry truly felt scared but he stood his ground as he prepared for the worst. Her fingernails, well claws, elongated even more and she wrapped her strong hand around his neck. Her grip was tight but he endured the pain.

And then, he screamed. He felt the skin on his neck being punctured by sharp fangs. It was a pain that only rivaled that of the Horcrux in his scar back when Voldemort tortured him.

He could feel Hermione drinking his blood but he remained still.

He would do anything for her.

When she finally lifted her head from his neck, he gasped.

She was his Hermione again. She looked like her normal self.

All beautiful and perfect.

"Hermione?" his voice was filled with joy.

"Kneel."

To his surprise, he felt a powerful force compelling him to kneel and so he did. Hermione knelt in front of him and she cried. She even hit his chest.

"You stupid, stupid man! Why did you find me?" she cried.

"So… I'm your slave now?" he asked.

"Yes, and I – God! Harry! Why can't you do as your told? You should've left when I could still rein the _caplata's_ spirit in," she cradled his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I love you. I can't let you rot here," he insisted.

"I am like a queen here you know? A dark evil queen but still treated like a queen," she smirked.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you – "

"Liar! You wouldn't stay away from me," she snorted.

"Well, there's that," he said sheepishly.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she rolled her eyes.

"As you wish, my evil queen," he leaned in and finally kissed the woman he had loved for so long. His kiss was gentle and loving but the dominant side of Hermione's spirit took over.

It wasn't long before their clothes were scattered all over the cave and he was making her scream in ecstasy. As her slave, he wanted to bring her pleasure for always.

oOOOOOo

Harry was stroking Hermione's wild curly locks. Both of them were still panting heavily since they just completed another round of hot and intense lovemaking. He found it so ironic that she was some sort of evil queen now with a dark spirit living inside of her.

"You're so tiny and adorable," he whispered.

She snorted. "I could kill you in your sleep."

He loved it when she was giving out harsh threats that she could easily carry out but wouldn't because she loved him too. "I know," he sighed wistfully.

"I don't like this… You being my slave, I mean… What do you say if I convert you into a _bokor?_ I'm sure I can find a ritual for that," she mused.

"I'm down for anything… When you turn me though, what will that make me?" he chuckled.

"My evil king?" she suggested.

"Hmm… I like the sound of that," he hovered on top of her.

"We can eliminate bad people, terrorists, criminals…" she started to say and he kissed her. It was so hot when she made plans about bringing terror to people who actually deserved it.

oOOOOOo

The _caplata_ and her _bokor_ lived to rule a village of Voodoo practitioners in the Congo. They killed evildoers in their spare time and experimented with all kinds of magic.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger never returned to Britain. The only people who really knew what happened to them were Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ron. They kept close contact with their friends who promised to protect their secret.

Harry Potter would stop at nothing to save his _Corazon._ If he had to live the life of a Dark Lord just to support his Dark Lady, so be it. Besides, they only killed bad people so they're really not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Corazon means 'heart' in Spanish.
> 
> The bokor and caplata are Voodoo practitioners. The folklore here is based on historical findings of Voodoo practice in Africa and even in New Orleans.
> 
> This is rather dark but I'm feeling down.
> 
> Manila, the epicenter of COVID-19 in the Philippines, is in a 'community quarantine.' Basically, it's a lockdown with different specifications. I'm living alone and it's really lonely.
> 
> I hope you all take care of yourselves. Wash your hands regularly, eat bananas, get plenty of rest, use face masks when sick, practice social distancing, and please see a doctor when you're facing symptoms of the virus.
> 
> COVID-19's worst phase is pneumonia. I survived pneumonia as a thirteen-year-old and it was really tough. So please take care of yourself. If you're young and healthy, please don't be overconfident. Even if you'll survive the virus, be considerate of the elderly and those who are unhealthy.
> 
> I'm working on updates but with all these things happening around us, it's hard to get in the zone. I have typed paragraphs for God Save The Children, My Cheating Heart, You're Worthy of the Potter Name, In The Service of Venus, and Zero Visibility. I don't know which story will be updated first because it all depends on what gets finished first. When you have a lot of WIPs, it really depends on your muse.
> 
> Sending virtual hugs.


End file.
